Toby's Tale
by Crazy-Fandom-Girl
Summary: Where am I? What happened to me? Am I alive? Or did I die? I must've died...I set fire to everything around me...I couldn't have survived that...Could I have? Maybe I'm just going to heaven...Or hell...There! I see a light and a hand! It's reaching towards me I must be dead! Finally I can rest in peace. Rated T because, you probably know why.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Where am I?_

_What happened to me? _

_Am I alive?_

_Or did I die?_

_ I must've died...I set fire to everything around me...I couldn't have survived that...Could I have? Maybe I'm just going to heaven...Or hell...There! I see a light and a hand! It's reaching towards me I must be dead! finally I can rest in peace._

"Do you think he's okay Slendy?"

"Yes, he will be fine, and don't call me "Slendy" that's so degrading Jeff"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever"

_Who's there?...I hear voices..._

"Hey look he's coming to!"

_Hey...Hey! Where the fuck am I?! Who are these people?!_

"W-who are you people?! Why am I here?! Where's my mom?!"

"Relax my child you're safe now, I am Slenderman, and this is Jeff another one of my children I rescued"

"H-how'd I get here?!"

"Slendy took you here you were pretty bent out of shape went he first found you!"

"Jeff, why don't you go see if Ben needs some company for a while"

"Okay whatever, see ya later new guy!"

"Sorry about him, Jeff is a little...Outgoing, how do you feel?"

"F-fine I g-guess"

"Good, I wasn't so sure you were going to be you were in such poor shape when I found you"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, that will be revealed later, for now you need to take it easy"

"O-okay but..."

"But what?"

"A-am I in Heaven or Hell? Or am I in some twisted form of purgatory?"

"Oh no my son, you're in none of those you're still alive, the only difference is you are unable to rot away or die"

"W-What?! How is that even possible?!"

"Calm yourself, it's okay, everyone here is just like you they have already met their demise and been rescued by me and turned into an immortal, just like me"

"W-why me though?! Why do you need me?!"

"Because, you're special Toby"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I will explain everything later, for now let me show you to your room"

_I'm so confused...These monsters turning me into a monster...Dying and coming back_ _only to be plunged back into Hell...The strange thing is...I can't seem to remember very much from my so called life...what did this guy do to me?_

"Here is your room"

_What the hell?! it looks just like my old room!_

"I assume it is to your liking, is it not?"

"S-sure, I guess, but why does it look just like my room at home?"

"Simple, it'll make you feel more comfortable here, now, how about you go meet the others and spend a little time with them, make some new friends perhaps?"

"S-sure, I-I guess"

"Wonderful, I will be back in a few hours, I have some work that needs to be done"

"So, you're name's Toby huh?"

"Y-yeah"

"Heh, awesome, My name's Jeff and this is Ben"

"..."

"What's the matter kid?"

"N-nothing, I'm just really confused"

"Heh heh, what's there to be confused about?!"

"Jeff, he just got here he doesn't know anything yet, cut him some slack"

"Yeah, yeah I'm surprised you even know what's going on, all you ever do is play video games, Ben"

"Whatever, I wouldn't listen to Jeff Toby, he's a nutcase"

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' A NUTCASE?!"

"Who else is yelling right now?"

"Hmph! Whatever, you don't think I'm a nutcase do ya Toby?"

"I-I barely even know you..."

"Okay, I'm gonna assume that was a no"

"..."

"Say, do you always stutter when you talk?"

_What in the..._

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just noticed you stutter a lot and I couldn't tell if there was something wrong with you or if you were just nervous"

"It's not my f-fault, I can't control it"

"Oh..."

"S-sorry, I'm gonna go to my room, I need to sort things out..."

"Well, okay good luck and all then"

"Y-yeah"

_Mom...I wonder what she's going through right now...Looking back on things I kind of wish I hadn't don what I did...But then again...What did I do?_

**-End Of Prologue-**


	2. Purpose

Chapter 1

I woke up to a cool breeze coming through my window. The curtains were blowing lightly in the breeze, kind of a relaxing view to look at after waking up in a place like this. I groggily got up out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I still wasn't sure about anything that was going on. I guess it might be best that I don't. The truth might just scare me.

"Ah, you are awake" a voice said. I looked over to the doorway and there he stood, Slenderman.

"Y-yeah...I just woke up acctually"

"That's quite alright my boy, how are you feeling?"

"F-fine, I guess"

"Good, may I talk to you for a few moments in here?"

"Sure"

"Excellent, listen Toby, I apologize for leaving you yesterday but a man like me just has so many things to do and just not enough hours in the day"

"Yeah...I understand...My mother was the same way"

"Good, anywho, I just wanted to answer any questions you may still have"

"Y-yeah, how about telling me why I'm here, Why do you need me?"

"Ah, yes that, you see, Toby you're a special young man, do you know why?"

"Because I have mental disabilities"

Slenderman chuckled.

"No, it's much more than that, you're special because you killed someone and managed to get away with it without feeling any guilt"

"You mean, when I killed my dad?"

"Precisley"

"But I only did that because he was an asshole, he deserved it"

"And that, Toby, is why I need you"

"But what do you need me for? I mean, I'm pretty useless"

"Not true, you are very useful...For killing others"

"W-what? You want me to _kill_ people?!"

"Exactly, you see Toby everyone here works for me. They kill the people they are assigned to kill and they bring the souls back to me, which keeps me living"

"But why?! Why would you kill innocent people?!"

"Oh no my dear Toby, we don't kill innocent people, we kill those who believe we're just myths or those who have commited terrible crimes or those who just simply deserve to die"

"So, basically you're saying, if I hadn't killed my dad...One of you guys would've killed him?"

"Precisley, you catch on fast Toby"

"S-so, we're kind of making the earth a better place, right?"

"Well, kind of, if you obey my orders you will be"

"What happens if we don't"

"Well, most of the time everyone does obey me, but every now and then one of you will go berserk and kill random people, even I have done so"

"W-will I ever do that?"

"I cannot promise that you won't"

"..."

"Now, is that all you wished to ask me?"

"Y-yes, that clears a lot up I guess"

"Good, well I have a few more things to do before noon I shall see you later, Toby"

"Yeah, see ya"

And with that Slenderman left my room. I was totally unsure of what I should even do now. I mean, I couldn't really do anything.

_Hey, I wonder what happened to those other guys I saw yesterday. I wonder if they're still here. _I thought to myself. I walked over to the doorway and looked out into the hallway. I saw someone walking out of a nearby room and stepped back in so as not to be seen. A dark figure began moving towards my room, I peeked out a little and met face to face with Jeff. I got startled and jumped tripping over my feet and falling to the ground. Jeff cackled and held out his hand for me to grab.

"Geez kid, take it easy it's just me" Jeff said. I took his hand and he heaved me up off of the ground. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head out of embarrassment.

"You alright, Trippy Toby?" Jeff teased, elbowing my arm. I glared at him.

"I'd like it if you wouldn't call me names like that, Jeff" I told him, Jeff grinned smuggly at me.

"Whatever, I'm just havin' some fun with ya kid"

I was about to open my mouth to say something when a door opened beside the two of us. Ben groggily stepped out still dressed in his Call of Duty pajamas, holding an Xbox controller.

"What are you two doing outside of my room?! I'm trying to play a game in here! I've been trying to beat the white ghost all night!" Ben shouted rubbing his bloodshot eyes. I smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I just woke up and Jeff startled me" I explained, Ben sighed and glared at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked, Ben just shook his head and went back into his room. Jeff scoffed. I looked up at Jeff and half smiled, shaking my head.

"You're kind of a trouble maker, you know that?" I told him. Jeff chuckled at me.

"Of course I do, I've always been a troublemaker, even when I was alive" Jeff stated patting me on the shoulder and walking away. I looked back at him and ran my fingers through my hair, then out of the blue something hard hit me and I fell to the ground again along with whatever bumped into me. I looked up and was horrified at what I saw.


	3. New Friend

Toby's Tale- Chapter 2

When I looked up I saw a man who was covered in blood from head to toe and had canvases held in his arms. My eyes widened and he glared at me with dark red eyes.

"Where'd _you _come from?" he asked getting down on his knees to meet my gaze.

"I-I'm new here" I mumbled. The man smiled and picked up his canvases, not saying another word to me.

"W-who are you anyway?" I asked kind of not wanting to know the answer. the man turned around and grinned.

"I am known as the Bloody Painter" he stated proudly pointing to himself. _That explains the blood, I guess. _ I thought to myself.

"O-oh, I'm T-T-T-"

"Toby?" He asked.

"Y-yes, how'd you know?" I questioned, the painter smiled and chuckled.

"I overheard Slenderman and Masky talking about a kid named Toby before I bumped into you. Of course I didn't know who Toby was until I met you" He explained.

"O-oh..." I replied picking myself up off of the ground. "So, u-uh, what're those canvases for anyway?" I asked pointing to a canvas.

"Painting" the painter replied "I paint with blood, hence my nickname, The Bloody Painter"

"O-oh" I replied, the painter sighed.

"Well, I must get back to work on my paintings, I'll see you around sometime" He told me gathering his things and running off, I sighed. Just as I was about to walk away the door beside me opened again and Ben stepped out, still in his pajamas but had no Xbox controller this time. He smiled widely at me and shook my arm.

"I beat the white ghost!" he shouted, bouncing up and down. I smiled at him not quite undderstanding.

"That's great, Ben" I told him. He stopped bouncing around and grinned at me.

"I know! It took so long but I knew I could do it!" He replied hugging my arm and sighing. "Anyway, I'm pretty hungry you want some breakfast?"

"S-sure, as long as it's not human intestines" I replied smiling, Ben giggled.

"Don't worry, we don't have to eat those" He stated grabbing my arm and dragging me to the kitchen.

When we got in the kitchen, Ben grabbed two bowls, some milk and a box of Captain Crunch cereal and placed it on the table in front of me. We sat down on opposite sides of each other and began eating. I looked up at Ben as he was eating and noticed he had sharp teeth, almost like shark teeth. It was a little alarming to see sharp teeth on someone who looked human. _I wonder..._

"U-um, hey Ben?" I started, He looked up at me.

"Hm?" He asked with a mouthful of Captain Crunch.

"What's your story? I-I mean why are you here?" I asked. Ben put his spoon down and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Well, I'm here for the same reason you are but, I don't think that's what you're asking is it? You wanna know my back story like how I died and all right?" He asked. I nodded slowly taking a bite of my cereal, Ben sighed.

"It's kind of a long and confusing story but, I guess I could tell it. See, before I came here I was a normal kid until I started playing this game called Majora's Mask"

I nodded my head to confirm I was listening.

"And, as I was playing the statue in the game kept following me around like it wanted something from me. And when I turned around at the lake it hypnotized me, dragged me into the game and drowned me in the lake. I was down there for god knows how long, but then Slenderman came and saved me"

My eyes widened and I got teary eyed. _That must've been awful..._

"S-so before you got sucked into the game, did you always look like Link?"

Ben chuckled.

"Nah, that's the only positive side to the story it pretty much transformed me into Link, I'm still not sure how but it's pretty cool" Ben stated smiling brightly. I smiled back chuckling a little. Ben looked at me with his ruby red eyes.

"Y'know, that's the first time I've ever seen you happy since you've been here Toby, guess you're finally getting used to things here" Ben stated. I stopped chuckling and smiled to myself.

"Yeah, I guess I'm adjusting" I replied rubbing the back of my head. Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Welcome to the family Toby" He whispered. I teared up again and wrapped my arms around Ben.

"Thanks" I whispered back letting myself happily cry on his shoulder and hoping my mom could see my first friend in my entire life.


	4. Jeff

Toby's Tale Chp. 3

Toby and Ben sat there hugging for a while until, Jeff came in and ruined the moment.

"Tch, hey lovebirds why don't you go back to your nest?" Jeff teased. Ben glared at Jeff and scoffed.

"What, two guys can't hug without being accused of being in a relashonship?" Ben asked, gathering his empty dishes, getting up and placing them in the sink. Jeff just snorted and opened the fridge to begin rummaging through it. Toby looked down at his feet and sighed, looking back up at Jeff. Ben placed a hand on Toby's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about him, he's just, doing what he's always done" Ben stated patting Toby on the shoulder and walking away, leaving Toby and Jeff in the kitchen alone. Toby glanced at Jeff who was angrily putting together a sandwich of some sort. 'I wonder why he acts so cocky all of the time...' Toby thought. Jeff glanced back at Toby and for a split second both of their eyes met. Toby looked down at his feet again and ignored the small event that had just happened. Jeff scoffed at him and took a seat on the counter, eating his sandwich vigorously. Toby awkwardly looked up at Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff?" Toby spoke, Jeff looked over at Toby expressionless. "How come you're so mean all of the sudden? I mean you seemed like a pretty cool guy before"

Jeff stopped eating and looked down at the ground.

"Something just kind of triggered a thought that was tucked in the back of my mind for a long time, it's kind of irritating to say the least" Jeff explained. Toby blinked.

"Why? What happened?" Toby asked. Jeff sighed.

"Do you really want to hear my entire back story?" Jeff asked not wanting to talk about it. Toby nodded slowly.

"Sure, I'm kind of curious" Toby mumbled. Jeff sighed again.

"Alright, I'll tell you. It all started when me and my brother, Liu, had just moved into this new neigbothood. Everything was going alright until we had to go to school and these kids showed up and tried to the my brothers wallet. My brother was never really a fighter but I was always a tad bit more violent than him. Anyways I ended up jumping them and pretty much and injuring them pretty badly, hell I even stabbed on of em. But after that me and my brother got so scared we fled the scene and went on with our day. But one day the cops came and figured out it was me and my brother who were involved, I tried to confess and say it was me who did it but my brother took the fall and got sent away. I felt so guilty about it, but there was nothing I could do, nobody would believe me. After a few days of agony my mother forced me to go to a birthday party, I didn't want to go but when I got there it turned out to be pretty fun, until those kids came back and started a fight with me and, long story short I ended up killing two of them and the other on fought and burned me nearly to death. And after that I just snapped and the night I was released from the hospital, I carved a smile into my face, burned off my eyelids and killed my family"

Toby's eyes widened, he always thought there was something wrong with Jeff but he never thought it was so, deep. Jeff began giggling uncontrollably.

"It's kinda funny when you really think about it, huh?" Jeff stated in between giggles. Toby's gaze dropped to the floor again.

'I wonder...' Toby thought 'Was I like him, before I disappeared? Before I burned everything?'


	5. Team

**Toby's Tale- Chapter 4 **

Jeff contiued to giggle and laugh uncontrollably as Toby sat there slowly being consumed in his inner thoughts. After a few mintues a small bang was heard from the next room over. Both Jeff and Toby' gazes were averted towards the room. Until now, Toby wasn't even aware that room was there. Jeff walked over to Toby and grabbed onto Toby's shoulders.

"What do you think that noise was?" Jeff asked in a somewhat anticipant voice, Toby shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure..." Toby mumbled, Jeff patted Toby's shoulders.

"Let's go see!" He exclaimed dragging Toby over to the room. As they approached the door that temporarily blocked the entrance to the room Toby's knees began to shake a little. Jeff looked back at Toby and giggled.

"What are ya, scared?" Jeff asked, Toby nodded.

"A-aren't you scared? I-I mean we have no idea what's behind that door..."

"I'm not scared, besides it's not anything bad, there's nothing bad here" Jeff explained turning the knob. Toby hid behind Jeff slightly and less than 2 seconds later they were both on the ground. They were knocked over by a dog which, in Toby's opinion, almost didn't look like a dog. Jeff grinned widely and stood up, giving the dog a hug and laughing as the dog licked at his face and barked. Toby sat on the ground severely confused.

"See? Told ya, it was just my dog!" Jeff exclaimed patting his dog on the head. Toby blinked still thuroughly confused.

"Y-you have a dog?" Toby asked pointing a shaky finger at the two in front of him.

"Yeah! I mean, he's not exactly _my _dog, but he seems to take quite a liking to me." Jeff replied.

"Does he have a name?" Toby asked, Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, everyone calls him Smile Dog." Jeff said petting the dog.

"D-did you adopt him?" Toby asked becoming kind of interested. Jeff shrugged.

"In a way I guess I did, the day after I got here this dog was the only thing that would even bother keeping me company so, I decided to make him my little pet." Jeff explained smiling and hugging the dog slightly. Toby smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head, getting up off of the ground and dusting himself off. Suddenly, from around the corner a man in a white mask came running in, Toby sighed.

_There sure is a lot of commotion around here, huh? _He thought to himself. The man in the mask stopped and held onto the wall to catch his breath.

"Geez, Masky why can't ya take it easy once in a while." Jeff said shaking his head condiscendingly.

"No time! Where can I find Toby?!" Masky asked in between breaths. Jeff pointed at Toby and Toby smiled slightly. Masky ran over to Toby and grabbed hold of his wrists.

"Good, Slenderman wishes to see you." Masky explained breifly, draggng Toby back to Slenderman's office. Once they arrived Slenderman sat at his desk, finishing up some sort of paper.

"Sir, Toby is here." Masky said shoving Toby toward Slenderman's desk. Slenderman looked up from his desk and nodded.

"Thank you Masky, you can go finish helping Hoodie clean up the coutyard now." Slenderman ordered, Masky nodded and headed out to the courtyard. Toby looked back at the man who was running out the door into the courtyard.

_What's his deal? He's so jittery and nervous... _Toby thought. Slenderman cleared his throat.

"Forgive his behavior Toby, Maksy is sort of my errand boy, same as Hoodie. They don't always do things in the best of ways but they're good people I suppose, anywho, have a seat Toby." Slenderman said. Toby sighed and sat down in the chair in front of Slenderman's desk. Slenderman folded his arms and crossed a leg over the other.

"Toby, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here." Slenderman began, Toby nodded.

"Well, I think you've been here long enough to start going out at night on missions, persay" Slenderman explained, Toby blinked.

"M-missions? You mean like, k-killing?" Toby asked, Slenderman chuckled.

"No, you won't be killing quite yet, you still need to see how it's done. And besides that, you haven't got any weapons or a proper killing outfit yet." Slenderman explained. Toby sighed in relief.

_Good, I didn't think I was ready to kill someone yet._ Toby thought.

"Anywho, before you can kill you need to go out on some missions with a team." Slenderman said grabbing a large sheet of paper out of his desk and placing it on the bulliten board behind them. On it, there were groups of pictures of all sorts of different people , Toby didn't even recognize any of them until he got towards the bottom where he saw pictures of Jeff and Ben.

"You may choose which team you want to go with, the higher up you go, the more difficult the missions will be, and one team can only have up to 5 members on it, which is good for you because right now there's only 4 on every you like being with the group you choose, when you start killing you can join their team." Slenderman explained. Toby hesitated, he already knew which team he wanted to be with, but he didn't want to seem eager. Toby drew in a long breath and spoke.

"W-well, I guess I could be on Team 3." Toby mumbled, Slender man glanced at the paper and nodded.

"Okay, you'll be with Jeff, Ben, Eyeless Jack and Jane. Also, just so you're aware team rankings tend to rise and drop every week so just be careful. And when you go out on a mission with them tonight I want you to wear this." Slenderman said handing Toby a small black box with a pair of yellow tinted goggles, a mask, and a pair of black gloves in it. Toby took it and nodded. Slenderman rose fom his seat and put a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"You'll do fine Toby, I know you will, all you have to do is observe a few missions and when you feel you're ready to kill, you can just request to see me, okay?" Slenderman said, Toby smiled and nodded.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Toby replied. Slenderman nodded and lead Toby out of his office, Toby sighed and headed back towards his room but was stopped in the hallway by Jeff.

"So, what's up? What did Slendy want with you?" Jeff asked. Toby held up the box and shook it slightly.

"I-I guess I'll be going on missions with you and the rest of the team." Toby mumbled, Jeff smiled.

"Really?! That sounds awesome! You're gonna have a blast! Trust me." Jeff said patting Toby on the shoulder and walking away, Toby sighed.

_I sure hope so... _Toby thought going into his room to try on his new things and get ready for the night that was ahead of him.


	6. First Victim

**Toby's Tale- Chapter 5**

At midnight exactly Toby was awoken to multiple bangs on his bedroom door. He shot up from his bed and looked around his room.

_I must've dozed off... _Toby thought jumping out of his bed and going to his door. Taking one last look at himself with his new things on, and opening the door. When he opened the door Jeff and Ben were standing there with another guy in a blue mask who Toby assumed was Eyeless Jack. Jeff grabbed onto Toby's wrist and pulled him into the hallway.

"C'mon! Jane already left and is waiting for us in the Eastern forest! Let's get going!" Jeff exclaimed running off and leaving the other three standing in the hallway, Ben sighed.

"I swear, he pisses me off so much sometimes. Do you guys just wanna take the easy way and get there before him?" Ben asked, taking out an unfamiliar device from his pocket. The guy in the blue mask nodded, Toby was unsure of what was happening so he didn't say anything. Ben looked at Toby and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're new to this. See, I'm a cyber-ghost so I can teleport to certain places using technology, and this device allows us all to do that as long as you're holding onto me. Jane should have her laptop set up at the tent so we'll pay her a little visit." Ben explained placing the device on the ground. The guy in the blue mask took hold of Ben's hand and Toby took hold of the other one. Even though he still wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Seconds later there was a flash of green light and before Toby knew it they were coming out of a laptop, just like Ben said. Once they landed on the ground they let go of Ben's hands. Toby looked back at the laptop, there wasn't a scratch on it.

"Wow, that's pretty cool Ben. Do you guys always do that?" Toby asked.

"Nah, sometimes we just do it to piss off Jeff." Ben explained.

"Speaking of, where is that loser, and who's this?" A woman said, crossing her arms.

"He's still on his way, and this guy is Toby. He's going to be joining our team." Ben said pointing a thumb in Toby's direction. The woman smiled and brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you Toby, I'm Jane." She said holding out a hand for Toby to shake. Toby shook her hand, he was actually glad he was wearing this mask otherwise everyone would probably tease him for blushing. Toby never got to talk to girls before this, and he thought it was pretty cool that he actually got to shake hands with one.

"Well, once Jeff gets here we can start our mission." Jane said walking back towards her laptop. Ben sighed and took out his DS and sat on a tree stump to begin playing. Which left Toby standing alone with a complete stranger.

"So, you're Toby" the guy spoke, Toby nodded.

"I'm Eyeless Jack, but people call me Jack or EJ when the other Jack is around."

Toby nodded and took hold of his arm. He wasn't entirely sure how to act around this guy yet.

"So, you're new here aren't you?" Jack asked, Toby nodded.

"Y-yeah, I've been living at the mansion for almost a week now." Toby mumbled.

"Oh, I've never seen you around before, and I don't think you've seen me either." Jack said, chuckling slightly. By this point, Toby didn't think either one of them were good at conversations.

"S-so, do you know what you guys are doing tonight?" Toby asked, he might as well get some more information if he can't make small talk with Jack.

"Not yet, all I know is there's going to be a lot of blood." Jack explained, Toby sighed. After a few minutes of waiting Jeff finally came running through the bushes. Once he realized the others were sitting there waiting for him he didn't look too happy.

"What the hell Ben?! Y'know you could've taken me with you this time!" Jeff yelled, Ben scoffed.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who always runs off." Ben mumbled, closing his DS and putting it back in his pocket.

"Nevermind that now, we need to get started on our mission before the sun rises." Jane stated giving Jeff a stern look. Jeff sighed heavily and took out a knife from his back pocket.

"Alright, so who's gettin' slaughtered tonight?" Jeff asked, Jane rolled her eyes.

"It's actually 3 people that we have to kill thanks to you, we failed in our last 2 missions, remember?" Jane asked. Jeff chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, we have to take out the 2 guys we put in the hospital, James Fury and Garret Johnson. I'm going to send Ben with you to the hospital this time, and Toby will go along to so he can see how things play out. And while you're doing that Jack and I will track down the third guy which is, Johnathan Hughes, got it?" Jane asked. Everyone nodded and got their things together and split up. Within 15 minutes Toby and the others arrived at Eastwood hospital. The trio layed low in the bushes until most of the doctors and nurses went home for the night. Ben took out a sooped up GPS from his back pocket and scanned the area.

"From the looks of it I'm going to have to go in there alone and shut off the power so you two can get in." Ben explained, Jeff scoffed.

"Why can't we just barge in there and slit their throats?" Jeff asked running the dull end of his knife across his throat.

"Because, we're not supposed to be seen by people we aren't assigned to kill. If anyone else saw us besides James and Garret, our mission would fail and we'd be demoted." Ben explained, typing something into the GPS and handing it to Toby.

"Here, hold this I'm going to go in through those wires hanging out on the outside of the building over there. Just make sure you keep track of this little red dot so you know what route to take to get in. Jeff, you keep an eye on the lights in the building once they go out Toby will lead you inside, okay?" Ben ordered, Jeff and I nodded.

"You better not take forever." Jeff said, smirking.

"I won't" Ben replied smirking back at Jeff and running off toward the edge of the building. After a few seconds Ben dissapeared and Toby and Jeff were left to sit and wait in complete and utterly dead silence. Less than a minute later the lights went out and the two jumped out of the bushes and into the building. Once they were inside, they met up with Ben and discussed their next move.

"Okay, this is the easy part, The two men are right across the hall from each other. Jeff, I'm going to leave the killing to you on this one and Toby, you follow him. I'll make sure nobody comes and sees us." Ben ordered.

"It's about time, c'mon Toby let's go." Jeff said, tugging on Toby's arm and running over to where the two rooms were. Jeff and Toby stood on either side of James' door. Toby began to feel a little nervous, he doesn't even know who these people are or what they've done. Jeff placed a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, we're impossible to catch and there's no consequences for what we do, besides this guy has done unthinkable things to people, he deserves to be killed." Jeff explained, Toby sighed. A few seconds later, Jeff and Toby were lurking inside of James' room. Jeff motioned for Toby to stay in the shadows and watch. Toby did as told and found a spot to stand and watch everything. Jeff stood above the man laying in the bed and grinned raising his knife.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep, James." Jeff whispered, stabbing and gutting the man before he was even able to make a sound. Toby watched as Jeff and the room were painted red with blood. Toby was horrified at the sight before him, he began to feel queasy and lightheaded. He was so horrified ,in fact, that he didn't even notice Jeff walk up to him and place his hands on Toby's shoulders.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out." Jeff stated, and as if on cue Toby fell right on top of Jeff. Toby could only faintly hear Jeff yelling at him to get off, and every second that went by it became more and more faint until...Silence. And moments later Toby found himself...Back in his room? No, this can't be right, he just witnessed a murder how could he suddenly just poof back to his room so quickly? Toby looked around his room and wiped some sweat off of his forehead, just then he heard a knock at his door. He expected Slenderman or somebody to come walking in but instead, someone else walked in.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER :D yeah, I apologize for not updating this in a while, I got writers block, but don't worry I think it's gone and it should update regularly now, I'm workin on chapter 6 and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow, depends on how late I decide to stay up **

**Also, thank you to everyone who is reading this and enjoying it, you guys are pretty much the only thing that's keeping this going, also, don't be afraid to tell me if there's a flaw in any of the chapters because I will happily go back and fix whatever is wrong (I tend to leave a lot of typos .) but yeah thanks for reading and stay tuned to see what happens to poor Toby! **


End file.
